Guinevere/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of Guinevere, entitled "Page 50". Previous issue - Next issue Issue 2, Page 50 Rodney was born same year as me. A few months after me, I think. Alan is the oldest of us. The problem about Alan is his behavior. He is very ignorant. You’d think that would be a bad thing looking for in a boyfriend, but it’s actually a good personality to have when people constantly are trying to trick and raid you. I’m naive. I know it, and I can’t do anything against it. That’s just how I am. That’s not a good thing. I believe what people tell me. My father told me about something called movies. I don’t know what it is, and I will probably never know. All I know is that my father missed them when he was still alive. I had an uncle too; my fathers brother. My father said that he died when I was eight. I don’t remember his name, all I remember from him was his smile and laugh. I’d tell him an obvius bad joke, and he would smile and laugh anyway. Even though I don’t remember much of him, I miss him. Right now, I am talking with Alan, Rodney is still scavenging. I am worried; he has been gone for almost eight hours now. “Hell be back, Skye.” Alan says in his usual ignorat tone, laying on the couch. “You don’t know that.” I say. Right now I am sewing a scarf for myself. A grey one. My latest one got used to... Alan used it on me one time... I haven’t been able to wear it since. I hope the same doesn’t happen with this one. “He wouldn’t leave. Why would he?” Alan says, and sit up, looking at me. I can’t see it, but he is looking at me. I feel it. I look back, and I were right, he is looking at me. I know him too well. And I know Rodney too well. I grew up with these two. And they are the people I will have to spend my life with. Whether or not that’s a good thing, I don’t know. “Well...” I begin and put away the scarf that I am making. I turn around and look at Alan. “You tell me.” Alan looks surprised at me. I usually never talk back. I love Alan too much to disobey him. “How would I know?” Alan just says and lay down again. I have a lot of books. About almost everything. I like reading. It gives me a feeling about how the world was before the dead came alive. I heard my dad saying one time, that during the first month of the outbreak, the deadies were everywhere. Now we only see them in herds, rarely alone. The book I am reading right now is called ‘Catch-22’. It’s a good book so far. I think I’m at page 50 or something. “Hey.” Alan mutters from the couch, eyes closed. I finish the sentence and look up. “Yes?” I just say. “Undress.” Alan mutters and slowly open up his eyes. “Alan...” I say and look at him. I mark the page and close the book. “Please... Not now.” Alan sighs and look up, probably through a hole in the roof. Whenever Alan sighs, I begin to feel bad. I don’t want to disappoint him. I get up and walk over to him. Just as I proceed to take down my pants, I hear something; someone yelling. “Run!” I hear a man yell. “Run!” Alan jumps up, and push me back, towards the wall. He takes a pistol that is laying on the table, and load it. In all the time we have been on the road, ammo have been the hardest thing to find. We have two boxes, though. “Who’s there?” Alan yells back, still with me by the wall. “Rodney. Run! The raiders are coming this way!” Category:Guinevere Category:Guinevere issues Category:Issues